Moonlight Tales Speical
by masteratwriting42
Summary: The Queen of Jeer, Beriadanwen Dorion, her son Samuel and Diptholomew Peterson take a trip to Skyrim to visit the Queen's other son Alesan. The trip turns into a chase as the Forsworn try to kill them as they want revenge for the Dragonborn killing Madanach. Alesan had joined the Forsworn and its up to the Queen to bring him back to the light.


WIlliam Doty Presents

A Moonlight tales special

Rise of the Forsworn and the return of Madanach

 **Prologue**

" _Madanach, you think you can escape my prison, do you? You will pay for what you did to my family!"_

" _Your family? You and your family have poisoned the Reach with your tainted silver for long enough, Thonar!"_

Months later.. _._

" _Ah, my friend from Cidhna Mine, hello. Wait? what are you doing? No!"_

That was one Era ago. The Dragonborn escaped Cidhna Mine with Madanach but later she felt that what the Forsworn were doing was wrong. So she went back to Madanach and killed him. But little does she know the Hagravens have brought Madanach back from the dead and is now a Forsworn Briarheart. The Forsworn have a new leader now; a vampire by the name of Loki. The Dragonborn must stop Madanach and Loki from taking over the Reach and possibly stop them from taking all of Skyrim.

Chapter 1

We all were sitting by the campfire outside of the Peterson family castle; Beriadanwen, her husband Ghorbash, my wife Samantha, my son Dip, Beriadanwen's son Samuel and myself.

"You know you guys have been good friends to me and I really haven't been a good friend to you," said Beriadanwen.

"What do you mean?" asked Samantha hanging upside down off the castle.

"I haven't been telling you the truth about my past life. There is more I did not tell you," said Beriadanwen

"Like what?" asked Dip.

"Oh this will be good," said Ghorbash in his deep gruff orc voice.

"After I met Ghorbash, we spent some time in the city of Markarth. While staying in the city I was accused of murder and was arrested and thrown into Cidhna Mine: one of the toughest jails in Skyrim. In jail I found the real culprit behind the killings... Madanach, the leader of a barbaric tribe known as the Forsworn. Madanach helped me escape prison and offered me a spot in his tribe. You think I would refuse, but I was so angry at the Nords who locked me up, I took Madanach's offer. From that day forth Madanach sent a group of Forsworn, that included me and Ghorbash, to ransack and pillage Nord villages. The Nords took the Forsworn's lands and the Forsworn wanted them back. Months later I realized what I was doing was wrong... what the Forsworn were doing was wrong. So Ghorbash and I went back to the Forsworn camp where Madanach was and killed him and the rest of the camp. We thought the Forsworn would come after us, but they didn't," said Beriadanwen.

"Wow, what a story!" I said.

"Hey Beri, I've only seen you with Samuel, don't you have another son?" said Samantha.

"Oh yes, Alesan. I sure do miss him. When he turned 20 he went back to Skyrim to study with the mages," said Beriadanwen.

"Well, maybe you can go visit him now things on Jeer are settling down," I said.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Samuel.

"I don't know, Skyrim is still a dangerous place even though the dragons are gone," said Beriadanwen.

"Come on Mother, it would be good to see my brother again. We can have Dip come with us, if that's ok," said Samuel.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," said Samantha.

"Ok fine. We will go," said Beriadanwen.

"What about me?" said Ghorbash.

"Honey, you will have to watch over the kingdom when I am gone," said Beriadanwen.

"Oh yeah, right," said Ghorbash.

"Good. Then we leave at dawn," said Samuel.

Chapter 2

It was five o'clock am when Beriadanwen, Dip and Samuel arrived in Skyrim. When they docked at the city of Solitude they were greeted by two armored men with ninja swords.

"Ah, Dragonborn, welcome back to Skyrim,"said one of the men.

"Thank you, Kevin," said Beriadanwen.

"Why have you returned?" said Kevin.

"I am here to visit my son, Alesan," said Beriadanwen.

"Will you need guards in this visit?" asked Kevin.

"No, I am good," said Beriadanwen.

"Then please, don't let us keep you," said Kevin.

Beriadanwen, Dip and Samuel left the docks and headed for the mage's college in Winterhold.

"Why didn't you stop her, Kevin?" said the other armored man.

"Because John, we are leading her into a trap," said Kevin.

"I don't know how you talked me into this. We used to be Blades. We protected the Dragonborn. And now we are working for some barbaric tribe that wants to kill her," said John.

"Madanach wants the Dragonborn dead, and Loki is paying us more than Delphine did," said Kevin.

"This better work, otherwise I am going back to Sky Haven and telling Delphine about what's going on," said John.

"Oh don't worry, it will work... Trust me," said Kevin.

Before Beriadanwen and the boys went to the college they stopped by the Dragonborn's old home in Windhelm to see if Alesan was there. Alesan wasn't there, but we found a note.

The note read:

 _Dear Bre,_

 _I am sorry this must be done. I love my mother but I can't deny my new boss' orders. He is paying me well and I need the money. When the job is done, I will contact you._

 _If you don't wish to see me after the job is finished, suit yourself._

 _Just tell Brelyna I love her._

 _Alesan_

"What does this mean Mother?" said Samuel.

"I don't know, but we must find your brother, and fast," said Beriadanwen.

"We have company," said Dip.

Beriadanwen looked out the window to see two men talking to a citizen of Windhelm.

"Who are they Mother?" said Samuel.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly. Come on, we will sneak out the back," said Beriadanwen. But their sneaking failed. The two men saw Beriadanwen and the boys when they exited the secret entrance.

"There she is! Get her!" shouted one of the Men.

"You will pay for killing Madanach!" said the other man.

"The Forsworn will have your head, traitor!" said the first man.

"Run!" yelled the Dragonborn. Beriadanwen and the boys ran as fast as they could, but then Samuel stopped.

"Mother, we can't just keep running from our problems. You go. Dip and I will handle these assassins," said Samuel.

Beriadanwen nodded and kept on running. Unfortunately the boys were no match for the Forsworn assassins. The assassins shot a spell at Dip and Samuel that paralyzed them. Beri continued to run until she came to a dead end. The assassins appeared and closed in on her. Beriadanwen thought she was done for. She tried to shout her way out but the assassins deflected the shouts with a spell called a ward.

Then a beautiful young woman jumped down from the rooftop and stabbed one of the assassins with a glowing purple sword.

"Duck My Lady!" said the woman. Beriadanwen ducked and the woman threw a fireball at the other assassin which killed him.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Beriadanwen.

Then Dip and Samuel rushed over to Beri.

"Mother, are you ok?" said Samuel.

"Yes I am," said Beriadanwen.

"I saved your mother's life," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Samuel.

"My name Brenda Flaming-sword, or Bre for short," said Bre.

"Who were those men?" asked Dip.

"They were Forsworn assassins hired to kill the Dragonborn," said Bre.

"Why?" asked Samuel.

"I am unsure," said Bre.

"They probably want revenge for me killing their leader, Madanach," said Beriadanwen.

"But if Madanach is dead, how are they still a functioning group?" said Samuel.

"They have a new leader, a vampire by the name of Loki," said Bre.

"Oh great, another unfriendly vampire. So what should we do?" said Dip.

"First, we must find Alesan," said Beriadanwen.

"Alesan? How do you know him?" asked Bre.

"He's my son. How do you know him?" said Beriadanwen.

"My lady, I am afraid that you son is how the Forsworn found you here," said Bre.

"What are you talking about?" said Beriadanwen.

"I am afraid that your son Alesan is with the Forsworn," said Bre.

"What?!" shouted the Dragonborn. Then Beriadanwen just stood there in shock.

Chapter 3

"I can't believe my Alesan is a Forsworn," said Beriadanwen.

"I didn't believe either when I first heard. He was a good friend," said Bre.

"We found this note of Alesan's that mentioned a Brelyna. Who is she?" said Dip

"She is another dark elf and she was a student at the college in Winterhold when I first joined," said Beriadanwen.

"We are wasting time. We must find my brother and set him straight," said Samuel.

"Right! Let's go," said Bre.

The boys and the two women headed off to the Reach where the Forsworn were. They were about to come up on Old Hroldan when they were ambushed by a group of Forsworn, but they did not attack Beriadanwen, Bre or the boys, instead, two of the Forsworn warriors came forward.

"Hello Dragonborn," said one of them.

"Nice to see you," said the other.

"Kevin, John, you are with the Forsworn," said Beriadanwen.

"I'm afraid so," said Kevin.

"You've all gone mad! Delphine will hear about this!" said Beriadanwen.

"I don't think so," said Kevin.

Then a third Forsworn warrior stepped forward and took off his helm.

"Hello Mother," he said.

"Alesan, why are you doing this?" said Beriadanwen.

"When you told me that story, I began to feel sorry for these people. It's not right to have something taken from you," said Alesan.

"Brother, these people are evil. They worship Daedra and their leader is a vampire. Come to the light," said Samuel.

"I've made my choice, Brother, and this is where I will stand. Now Mother, as you are well aware, the Forsworn want you dead. What you probably don't know is Madanach has returned," said Alesan.

"What? How?" said Beriadanwen.

"Briarheart Necromancy," said Bre.

"What?" said Samuel.

"Loki probably persuaded the hagravens to bring Madanach back to life and make him a Briarheart warrior," said Bre.

"Right you are Bre. Now Mother, I suggest you take my brother and his friend back to Jeer before Loki finds you. And note this... _The Reach belongs to the Forsworn,"_ said Alesan over his shoulder. Then he left with his warrior friends.

"What are Hagravens?" asked Dip.

"Evil creatures that are half bird, half woman. They basically are witches," said Bre.

"That's freaky," said Samuel.

"Yes, and if they brought back Madanach through Briarheart Necromancy, it could mean the end of the Nord occupation of the Reach and possibly Skyrim," said Bre.

"The Empire would fight back!" said Beriadanwen.

"Yes, and Loki would sit in his throne and laugh, and when everyone is weakened the Thalmor will take Skyrim, and then there will be no peace," said Bre.

"Damn those Thalmor," said Beriadanwen.

"Who are the Thalmor?" asked Samuel.

"Evil elves who think that they are all better than everyone else. They made the Empire sign a damn treaty," said Beriadanwen.

"They took away the worship of Talos; a Dragonborn that conquered Tamriel. Grr, just thinking about those elves makes me angry," said Bre.

"Well they are not a threat right now. Our task is to stop the Forsworn," said Dip.

"You're right, thank you Dip. I can get carried away sometimes," said Bre.

"No problem," said Dip.

Chapter 4

That night Beriadanwen, Bre and the boys camped out in the plains of the Reach a flat and mountainous region. They were all asleep when some Forsworn kidnapped Dip and took him to a secret location.

Dip woke up and realized he was tied to two posts in some kind of castle dungeon.

"What's going on!? Let me go!" yelled Dip.

"I'm afraid not," said a very pale man with black face paint as he walked into the room.

"You must be Loki," said Dip.

"Indeed I am," said Loki.

"I know, no normal man would have pale skin… Vampire," said Dip.

"Yes, of course," said Loki.

Then Dip noticed Loki was not burning up from the sunlight shining in the room.

"Why aren't you burning up in daylight?" asked Dip.

"Why aren't you, Hybrid?" asked Loki.

"Mother gave me this enchanted necklace that puts out an aura that blocks the sun," said Dip.

"Isn't that sweet. I am not burning up because of my armor," said Loki.

"What about it?" asked Dip.

"This armor was made by the Dwemer, and they figured out how to make plates that reflect the sun," said Loki.

"Whatever. How long are you planning to keep me here you peice of shit," said Dip.

Loki looked at Dip and then ran over to him and pulled off Dip's necklace.

"Ahhh!" screamed Dip as the sun burned his skin.

"Eola, put the necklace back on him," said Loki.

"Of course," said Eola. The barely clothed woman went over to Dip and put his necklace back on him.

"I suggest you don't talk to me like that again or I will keep you here forever and let you burn," said Loki.

"Are your women always barely clothed?" said Dip.

"What's the matter? Do you not like the sight of half naked women?" said Loki.

"Not all the time," said Dip.

"Well then, we have a problem. But no matter, I must go. I have vampire things I must do. Eola, stay here and watch him. Make sure he does not escape," said Loki.

"Of course," said Eola. Then Loki left the room.

Meanwhile back on Jeer...

"Honey, I'm worried about Dip," I said.

"I'm sure he's fine, Bill, but if you're really worried go talk to Skithiryx. Maybe the wizards of Dimir can help you," said Samantha.

I left the castle and headed to Dimir. When I came to the city's gates I entered and went to Dimir Palace where Skithiryx was. When I entered the palace Skithiryx was sitting on his Dragon throne.

"Greetings Drog Skithiryx," I said.

"Bill, you are Nahlaas... alive. How is this possible?" said Skithiryx.

"It's possible because of a wish made by my Kiim... my wife," I said.

"Krosis, I had know idea you spoke the language of the Dovah," said Skithiryx.

"The Dragonborn has taught me well, but I'm not here to discuss language," I said.

"Then what are you here for?" said Skithiryx.

"My son, Dip, has taken a vacation with the Dovahkiin and her son to Skyrim and I'm worried," I said.

"How can you be worried? This sounds like a wonderful vogejahrend... vacation, you should be unaz... happy, that your son is taking a trip. You keep him locked up in that Gevild... that castle," said Skithiryx.

"As a parent I have a right to be worried about my child, and you have no right to say otherwise!" I said.

"Krosis... my apologizes. So how can I help you be less worried?" said Skithiryx.

"I need a way to... let's say... spy on my son to see if he is ok," I said.

"Hmm, speak to Vosk down in the depths of Dimir. He can help you with your diron... your problem," said Skithiryx.

"Thank you Skithiryx," I said.

"Hi los valokein... you're welcome," said Skithiryx.

I went down to the depths to find Mirko Vosk. He was standing in an alleyway waiting for some mortal to walk by.

"Vosk," I said.

"Bill, what a surprise! I thought you were dead," said Vosk.

"So did I, but that's not what I am down here for. I need to spy on my son," I said.

"There's only one person I know who can help you with that," said Vosk.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ludevic," said Vosk.

"You mean that scientist/high priest/vampire Sam and I found out in the swamps by Dimir?" I said.

"Yes," said Vosk.

"Why him?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say he's also a warlock," said Vosk.

"I thought he was in prison?" I said.

"He was, but he begged us to let him out. He said he would do anything for us," said Vosk.

"And you believed him?" I said.

"He wasn't lying. You should never trick a vampire even when you are one; it ends up with you dead," said Vosk.

"Point taken. Let's go find Ludevic," I said.

"Agreed," said Vosk.

Chapter 5

Well, we found Ludevic in his scientist lab, but he was being talked to by Drana and Finn.

"What are you up to Ludevic?" asked Drana.

"Nothing," said Ludevic.

"Lord Skithiryx will not be pleased when he hears you have been skipping meals," said Finn.

"What's going on?" said Mirko Vosk.

"Ludevic is hiding something," said Drana.

"I'm not hiding anything," said Ludevic.

"That look in your eye tells me you're lying," said Vosk.

"Fine, if you must know I'm working on a project to give to the Simic. They are paying me good money," said Ludevic.

"Well don't get too carried away, and make sure that you make it to dinner," said Vosk.

"What sort of project?" I asked.

"I am creating a monster for the Simic so people would have something to fight during the next Dragon Maze Games," said Ludevic.

"Anyway, we need you to use your glass ball to find Diptholomew," said Mirko Vosk.

"Why?" asked Ludevic.

"Bill believes his son is in danger," said Vosk.

"Very well, follow me Bill," said Ludevic. I followed Ludevic to his glass ball.

"Let's find Dip... shall we?" said Ludevic. He waved his arms around the ball and Dip appeared as an image.

" _Get back here Loki! When I get out of here you are going to end up as a pile of ash!"_ screamed Dip.

"I need to get to him Ludevic!" I said.

"I have been working on a worm hole spell but it's still in the prototype stage," said Ludevic.

"Use It!" I demanded.

"Fine, calm down," said Ludevic. Ludevic waved his hand and a worm hole appeared.

"Now it won't get you there instantly, but..."said Ludevic.

"I don't care, just make sure it gets me to Skyrim," I said.

"No problem," said Ludevic.

I jumped into the wormhole and the hole closed and I zoomed down a purple and blue void.

"Whoa!" I screamed.

Back in Skyrim...

"So Eola, tell me, why work for Loki?" said Dip.

"He pays me with more than just coins," said Eola.

"Greed is not something to be proud of you know," said Dip.

"So," said Eola.

"Does Loki treat you with respect?" asked Dip.

"Why should I listen to you?" said Eola.

"He doesn't, does he," said Dip.

"How would you know that?" said Eola.

"I see it in your eyes," said Dip.

"So," said Eola.

"You don't have to live like this Eola. I know you are a cannibal," said Dip.

"Yeah, I'm a cannibal. What of it?" said Eola.

"Leave Loki and come with me. I will turn you into a vampire. You can have all the blood you lust for at my parents' castle, and you can be my woman," said Dip.

"I thought you did not like half naked women," said Eola.

"I said not all the time," said Dip.

Eola looked the other way for a minute, then she turned around and threw knives at Dip's chains which released him.

"I hope you're not lying," said Eola. Dip gave her a kiss on the lips.

"If I was lying would I have done that?" said Dip.

"Um... no," said Eola.

"What's wrong?" said Dip.

"Nothing, it's just I never met a man who really cared about me... Thank you," said Eola.

"Sure thing. Now let's get out of here," said Dip.

"Um... right," said Eola. Dip ran down the halls of the dungeon, but Eola stood still staring into space.

"Eola!" yelled Dip from down the hall.

"Oh right, coming," said Eola.

Meanwhile outside of the Forsworn fort, groups of Forsworn warriors were standing around waiting for Loki to give a speech.

"Greetings my fellow barbarians. It is time to take back what is rightfully ours," said Loki. The group of Forsworn screamed out Loki's name.

"The Reach belongs to the Forsworn!" some of them said.

Then it got quiet as Beriadanwen, Samuel and Bre came up to the Fort.

"Where is Loki!?" said Beriadanwen.

"Well if it isn't the famous dragonslayer," said Loki.

Beriadanwen looked and Loki and realized who he was.

"No! It can't be," said Beriadanwen.

"Ah, I see you recognize me," said Loki.

"I thought I killed you, Lokil, back in Dimhollow crypt," said Beriadanwen.

"You did, until a necromancer brought me back. It's too bad he met an untimely demise," said Loki.

"Why lead these barbarians?" asked Beriadanwen.

"It was the only way to get to you," said Loki.

"So you never cared for the Forsworn. Raising Madanach back from the dead was just a way to gain their trust," said Beriadanwen.

"Correct," said Loki.

"You're a monster!" said Beriadanwen.

"No Dragonborn, I'm a vampire that wants revenge," said Loki.

"Revenge that you will never get," said Beriadanwen.

Chapter 6

Beriadanwen jumped at Loki but he shot her with an arrow.

"Ouch! You hit me in my boob," screamed Beriadanwen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was aiming for your head!" yelled Loki. Then there was a whistle and Dip and Eola appeared on the balcony above Loki.

"Hey Loki, guess who just persuaded your beautiful guard to release me... This guy," said Dip.

"What!?" said Loki.

"I trusted you Loki... We all trusted you," said Eola. The Forsworn stared angrily at Loki.

"You know what? I don't care. When the Dragonborn dies you will all bow down to me," said Loki. Then the wormhole Ludevic made opened up and I came out and knocked Loki to the ground.

"Ahh," grunted Loki. Loki got back up and yelled at me.

"Who are you?" said Loki.

"I am Bill Peterson of Jeer. I am one of the protectors of the Myr and I'm also a werewolf," I said.

"What do you want?" said Loki.

"You have captured my son and therefore have threatened my family, so you must die. Not by me though. That honor belongs to the Dragonborn. Finish him Beriadanwen," I said.

"Gladly," said Beriadanwen as she pulled the arrow out of her chest. Beriadanwen jumped at Loki again, but this time she succeeded. Slash after slice Beriadanwen hit Loki with her sword. Loki tried to block the sword with his armored arms, but it failed. As soon as Beriadanwen knew Loki was weak she finished him with a shout.

"FUS RO DAH!" shouted Beriadanwen. Loki was blown back into the fort's walls and the sun reflecting plates on his armor shattered into pieces.

"What!? No! The plates! No... NOOOOOOO! You will pay for this Dragonborn! You will pay!" screamed Loki as he disintegrated into a pile of ash.

"I can't believe Loki betrayed us. It doesn't matter. I still want you dead Dragonborn!" said Madanach. But before he could do anything to Beriadanwen, Alesan came out of nowhere and stabbed Madanach in the back.

"No!" grunted Madanach.

"I'm sorry Madanach, but my brother was right, you are evil barbarians, and I can't see Mother die before it is her time," said Alesan.

"You are a good son... I respect that... Goodbye my Forsworn friends... It's been an honor... and just remember... _The Reach belongs to the Forsworn,"_ said Madanach.

Alesan removed the sword from Madanach and his corpse fell to the ground. By the time this was all over the sun was going down and Madanach's Forsworn vanished into the hills.

"It's done then," I said.

"Yes, Bill, it is. Skyrim is safe and I'm alive," said Beriadanwen.

"No thanks to me of course," said Alesan.

"You made the right choice, Brother, good job," said Samuel.

"Hey Dad, there's someone I would like you to meet," said Dip.

"Hello, I'm Eola," said Eola.

"Dip, you know what's going to happen when you bring a mortal into the castle," I said.

"Oh yeah. Eola Baby, hold still," said Dip. Then he bit Eola in the neck. Eola collapsed but got back up.

"Better," said Dip.

"Better. And maybe we could have people from Izzet make something out of what's left of Loki's armor to protect you during the day," I said.

Then Bre went closer to Samuel and talked to him in a very seductive manner.

"You know Samuel, I could always use a strong and brave man in my travels," said Bre.

"Um, I'm not sure," said Samuel. Then Bre kissed him on the lips.

"Are you sure now?" said Bre.

"You know what? I would love to travel with you," said Samuel.

Beriadanwen saw Kevin and John try to sneak past the group.

"Where do you two think you are going?" said Beriadanwen.

"Um, back to Delphine and Esbern?" said John.

"I don't think so," said Beriadanwen.

"What are you going to do with us?" said Kevin.

"Hmm?" said Beriadanwen.

 **Epilogue**

"This is not fair!" screamed Kevin as he and John ran away from the Monster Ludevic created outside Peterson castle.

"Sure it is. It looks like you two are having fun," said Beriadanwen.

"Ahhhh!" screamed John and Kevin.

The monster roared and it shook the castle.

"I think he likes you," said Beriadanwen.

"Ahh!" screamed John and Kevin again.

We all burst out into laughter as we watched Kevin and John run away from Ludevic's abomination.

THE END


End file.
